A spy in New York City
by chibigurl305
Summary: My OC, Alice Carter is an American-born spy living in Ikebukuro, Japan who works under her uncle Izaya Orihara. Celty helps Alice go back in time to New York City in 1930, but why? Alice's friends come too. It's really not that bad!
1. Chapter 1

1930, New York City streets

It's cold, but not horribly numbing. This year, was when New York didn't have its nickname "The city that never sleeps" yet so it was rather calm, but ominous with the level of hostility in the air. At the moment, a girl with shoulder length brown wavy hair barely noticed.

Alice Carter rubbed her hands together while breathing slowly letting out the 'steam' out of her mouth as she looked around, but not too long so that she won't look like a foreigner nor suspicious. She knew she absolutely can't be caught on this mission. It would cost her life.

She is an American who was sold into the black market by her unloving mother then was bought by her Uncle Izaya Orihara after she was sold so she would live with him, or more bluntly work for him to become his spy. (Her mother was Japanese and Izaya's older sister she as cruel as he is so she sold Alice into the black market when she thought she had no use for her.)

She eventually learned everything about the Ikebukuro in a couple of years and told her uncle every detail she learned so he could run it all by himself in just a couple of years. Even though he's in control, he still has his niece go and collect information while he's supposed to be somewhere, and needs an alibi so the suspicion of him being a gangster would be lifted. It worked; so dear uncle has the city in his hands, along with his American ninja. (She's not really, I'm just being funny).

Being as good as a spy as she was, she was on another mission this one much tougher, no _stranger_ than any other than she ever had. It involves Celty. No, it's not weird to Alice because of Celty; she was used to her and all of her headless glory. No, she's weirded out because Celty took her to the past for the mission Izaya Orihara gave her. Alice was shocked that Celty could even do that, but apparently she can only go back in time in a specific date, making Celty go back in time to find her missing head impossible. "Poor Celty, I hope she can find her head one day..." Alice thought when she learned this. She felt bad for the headless horsewoman.

This mission was also very different because of the science of it; she's going to have to stay in New York until 2003 with Celty to meet up with her uncle at exactly 9:35 A.M. August 7th 2003. Why? Well Celty's time travel isn't exactly perfect so you have to wait during the time you're gone in the past and meet up with yourself on the exact time you went back to the past. It's troublesome, but it's literally the only way to time travel at all. 70 years of waiting. The thought made Alice cringe. During the time she's here she won't age at all so that's going to be even more trouble. She can't be familiar with anyone just in case they recognize her. While she's here she's going to have to go over dozens of identities and change her appearance countless times and move all over the city just to make sure no one recognizes us. "Too bad I'm a 17 year old teenager. If I were at least 20 I could stay the same for at least five years and I won't have to be so careful. Darn you youth!" Alice mentally cursed. Celty went on to her own to find the apartment so people won't find them together, concluding that they're together. It's rather suspicious for two young women to be living alone in this time, Alice knew. Before the mission she read hundreds of books on the 1930's to fit in, use their language, master the accent, and to know everything the average 1930's New Yorker knows. It should pay off, and actually living here should sharpen her near-mastered knowledge of New York. And added to that, she had to find her apartment that she never saw before, but she had a long way to go.

Alice's feet hurt. Celty had the both of them transported in a deserted field so no one would see them transported. It was about 2 hours away from New York, _by car._ It's safe to say that Alice was fairly pissed off at this point, and her feet hurt _**BAD.**_ And another thing; Celty had her friggin' motorcycle so she was probably thirty minutes away from the city right now.

Alice didn't know what set her off; the fact she's going to wait 70 years, the fact that she's going to have to be on guard the whole time, or that she's an hour and a half away from her destination by vehicle or that her partner had a friggin' motorcycle to get there while she suffered walking on unpaved road for more than an hour. It was one of them (Or more likely all of them) that made adrenaline run through her veins like she was trained to do so for many years and made her sprint so fast, that the rest of the world became a multi colored mess while she speed up and up using her frustrations to fuel her rage to fuel her legs that were making foot-sized craters in the ground with small dust devils following her air current that that she produced; the fact is that Alice is going _**fast.**_

In five or so minutes she was slouched over with her hands on her bent thighs at the city limits of New York City panting heavily as her lungs beated like her heart, and her heart like a humming bird's wing flap and the dust storm that caught up to her didn't help with the breathing trouble. Exhausted didn't come close to describe the worn out feeling she had. Her shoes were worn down to a thin layer of rubber that was barely attached to the rest of her shoes, or should I was ribbons of fabric what was a shoe? Her hair was very straight now, being presses against so much air resistance. Her 1930's dress she wore just for this mission were slightly ripped at the seams but looked stretched and tattered but not old. She looked like she got her butt kicked was what she looked like. Alice took a good look at her and groaned in mental agony. "How could I of been so damn careless? Everyone's going to notice me now!" Alice thought furious at herself. "I over did it…" Alice said out loud while slumping on her back to close her eyes at the pitch black night.

2003, Ikebukuro, Tokyo Japan

Izaya was reading a history folktale of the 1930's America to check if the girls made it to New York by checking if Celty was in it when suddenly the page he was reading changed to "The mystery of the flying foot". Izaya's eyes narrowed as he read; _even to this day nobody is sure if this historic event even happened. Many small child sized foot steps are cratered into the state of New York. The tracks suddenly start from Illfork ranch all the way to the city limits of New York. By the distance and deepness of the tracks scientists have concluded that whatever made those tracks was going at a minimum of 300 miles per hour. This speed was never accomplished during the time it was carbon dated to; may be the biggest mystery of New York because it actually happened. Some scientists have concluded that something heavy may have been dragged across there, but the theory doesn't explain why the tracks look like human foot prints. There were no witnesses to the actual event-_

That's all Izaya needed to know. He pressed his eye brows together. "That was careless of you Alice… what were you thinking. Looks like I'll have to find out then." Izaya mused to himself, smiling as he closed the book and put it on his desk for later observations. "You'll tell me soon enough, Alice Carter or should I say Harukichi Akira?"

Calmly, a girl with dark mid-neck length hair and innocent ocean blue eyes stood before a time travel portal with a girl of the same height with shoulder length blonde hair with dark eyes fidgeting and glancing around nervously. "Are you sure this is alright, they're already on a mission, grandma Harukichi!" The nervous girl said. Harukichi responded back cheerfully "No way! Alice is totally nice; she would appreciate us visiting her!" She exclaimed with a happy look in her eyes but her mouth in a calm smile, containing her excitement. "I don't even know her…" the girl responded quietly with doubt in her voice. The short haired girl smiled widely with her bright teeth showing before replying "shut up Lily." She said rudely with a cheerful tone as soon she said that Lily made a face, offended that she was told to shut up, before her great, great, great grandmother grabbed Lily's hand and jumped into the dark portal with a field that had a sign in the front; _Illfork Ranch_ in the center. As the two family members jumped through the time portal, the more responsible and sensible girl with the time-watch in her hand couldn't but to think "What have we done?" as they landed on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

1930 Inner New York City

Alice felt paranoid going through the city with people looking at her, yet again why wouldn't they? She was a teenage girl all alone out in the middle of the night in New York's era of the mafia looking like a used rag doll. The fact that it's the 1930's doesn't make it any less weird either. Making sense that they stared at her or not, she felt uneasy. She was trained to sense when people looked at her, then find a way to lose the person or to get rid of whoever was staring at her; this wasn't one of those missions. She had to keep her anxieties and deeply y in vetted fears inside of her body or she'll blow her cover. This just isn't her night.

"This is one of those times where I really wish I wasn't so damn paranoid!" Alice cursed to herself. "Celty is probably at the apartment already getting information…" The thought made Alice sigh. She knew that Celty, being headless, needed to get to the apartment before Alice so she wouldn't be seen; leaving Alice to get the groceries and other things by herself. Alice also knew that Celty will take the night shift with an occasional help from Alice, but Alice will get the day shift meaning she'll have to get a job or go to school. She never learned school things since her uncle Izaya never took her to school, just trained her to spy, techniques and what not. Alice will have to find a full time job, or get a part time job and do a lot of "chores" and "errands" so she could be around the city. Of course if there's enough information at a full time job, she'll just extract the information there instead. Just to be safe, Alice choose option "A" so she can explore the city to get used to things at least, and if she finds an information work spot, she'll just have to settle down there. Alice liked the idea, so she decided in a day or two before she gets a job. Even though this is the great depression, Alice has a college degree in writing and literature so she can join the press easily; a very good start for a spy. Alice's plan part "1" was complete, and was quite satisfied with her fool-proof identity. She'll start out with the name "Alice Smith" for now. It was a simple starting false identity.

Once Alice had that figured out, she headed to what looks like the grocery shop for some food. Using her adrenaline to run like that really drained her, but she didn't let it show when she waltzed casually into the store unnoticed. She picked up some bread, meat, milk, eggs and some other house goods and took out the American money Izaya gave her. Without saying a word except a simple and cut off "Hello" to the cashier, Alice paid for her groceries. The cashier looked at Alice a little funny before bagging her items. Alice raised her eye brow at this but ignored it, sensing that nothing was wrong. She grabbed her bags and put them on the little red wagon she bought with the food to hold it all.

As she walked out of the store it was about midnight and the crowd changed from peaceful civilians, to small gang members and shady people. Alice wasn't scared at the weaklings but she put up nervous front to be more natural. There was a slight uphillness that made pulling the wagon nearly impossible for Alice and she decided to turn the wagon around to push it upwards. Alice nearly slapped herself when she realized how big the pile of food was "No wonder they were staring! This pile is HUGE! I was can't believe I forgot about serving size and proportion, I look suspicious! Darn it, I should of got half of the food and came back later, stupid, stupid Alice" The realization made Alice panic so she pushed fast uphill until she started to run some of the things on top of the pile was beginning to fall off. Alice at this point, was very annoyed. Not only did she felt stupid for doing manual labor all by herself, but she felt just as bad that she blew her own cover.

The block she turned into had nobody on it so she was all alone now so she decided to take care of this problem her way. Losing herself in her frustrations she used her years of training in martial arts to use. She let one hand leave the pile of food on the wagon to be held upright with the other hand and shot up her left leg to vertical-kick the cereal box that was about to fall. Alice kicked it so hard it landed several feet up street making her job that much harder.

Alice groaned while making a balled fist with her free hand. When she walked forward about two feet she realized that the street went flat right there and that she just made extra work on herself. Alice made a short, airy and annoyed sigh as she pushed her wagon forward and put the back of the wagon between front stoops to make sure the wagon of food didn't roll downhill. Alice walked over with tiny angry stomps to where the cereal box landed and picked it up in a fist crunching the poor cereal box before chucking it at the pile of food. When the cereal box hit the pile of food it bounced off and landed exactly where it was before. "That had to be a 1 in a thousand chance…" Alice muttered a she held the box in a relaxed grip and began to pull the wagon with one hand. It was a bit hard to pull the pile with one hand so she took both hands with a cereal box pressed against the pile of food and began to push again. After a few minutes of pushing, Alice noticed that she has been all alone in the entire sidewalk, both sides, for a couple of blocks which made Alice curious. "Weird…" Alice thought.

She was pushed back slightly when she hit something. Before she could react she heard a low husky New York accented voice call out from the other side of the food pile "Hey, watch where you're going!" Alice held the wagon in place with her foot as she peeked out from the left of the pile of food.

To her surprise there were three men in suits. They were all dark suits, identical. The tallest one, whom Alice guessed she hit by the scowl on his face was standing by two other men, one looking gravely serious and the slightly shorter one with his hair slicked back and with a smoother, but ominously slyer look to him. Alice could tell by one look that these were mafia members; they all looked dangerous, but anyone living in the great depression will look a little rough. What caught Alice's attention was the cold look they gave her, the stare of a murderer.

"What an easy start…" Alice thought to herself while smirking on the inside but put a look of concern and innocence on her face as she faced the mobsters. "I am so terribly sorry sirs!" Alice acted out nervously, and topped it off with a sad and regretful look on her face. "It's no problem at all, you can't see over this… pile" the mobster with the slicked back hair spoke with an easy new York accent, his eyes beckoning towards Alice's food pile. Alice remembered about the food pile and got annoyed again but only let herself show it when the man's eyes were towards the food pile. "Miss…?" the man began his hand beckoning Alice to speak. "Alice, Alice Smith." Alice replied with a warm smile. "So far, so good. This may be easier than I thought; originally I guessed it would take at least a couple of weeks to even find a mobster but I guess luck is on my side. "Hello Miss Smith, my name is Luck Gandor." Mr. Luck stood at Alice's side while he introduced himself politely, even tipping his hat. "Luck _is_ on my side…" Alice smiled a bit at the irony of her situation.

"And you two are?" Alice asked politely looking at the two nameless men. "Those two's names are Berga and Keith, my brothers." Luck answered. "Oh I see, nice to meet you mister Berga, Mister Keith." Alice replied telling herself not to bow down, but failed as she twitched slightly. Years of living in Japan has burned into her mind manners, manners like bowing down when you are introduced to somebody. These are the times Alice wished she was still in America, not in New York of course.

"What happened to you?" Berga (the big gangster) asked me staring at my tethered clothes. I was caught off guard slightly but I replied strongly, "I slipped and fell down the stairs, I luckily grabbed onto the hand rail before I hit the bottom but my dress got caught on my feet and then my left shoe flew right into a gutter!" with a tone of embarrassment and slight blushing

My OC, Alice Carter is an American-born spy living in Ikebukuro, Japan who works under her uncle Izaya Orihara. Celty helps Alice go back in time to New York City in 1930, to make roots in the Italian mafia. Alice's friends come too. It's really not that bad!


End file.
